sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Masked Rider (T.V. Series)
Masked Rider is an American novel series adaptation of the Japanese television series Kamen Rider Black RX, the ninth in a line of series in the popular Kamen Rider Series franchise. It was produced by Saban and aired on UPN. The titular main character of Masked Rider was featured on a 3-part Power Rangers: Thunderstorm episode, "A Friend in Need," one week before his own series debuted. The Rangers themselves were never mentioned in the Masked Rider television series, however, as Saban reformatted the series to sever links with Power Rangers. The Rangers did, however, make a guest appearance in Masked Rider's short-lived comic book adaptation from Marvel Comics. Story The series began with the main character, Dex, escaping the Plague Patrol with a small group of Edenoites rebels, before leaving for Earth, the next target of his sinister uncle Count Dregon, who ruled Edenoi with an iron fist after displacing Dex's grandfather, King Lexian, who also gave Dex the Masked Rider powers (where the powers came from is a mystery, although apparently they have been in use for some time by Edenoi's champions). Arriving on Earth in a massive crater, Dex finds himself in the care of the Stewarts, a multiracial family consisting of a white father,(named Hal respectively), an Asian wife (Barbara), and an British daughter (Jenna) and an African-American son (Albee). The addition of an extra Stewart was not noticed by anyone (although, according to Albee, he and Molly are adopted) in Leawood, the town where the series took place in. Dex defends the town as Masked Rider from Count Dregon and his vicious Insectovores. Edenoi was mentioned in Power Rangers: Thunderstorm as the planet where Gamma 5 (and presumably the Gamma line of robots) was created, though not one single building or factory to be seen on the planet surface of Edenoi; it is largely assumed that Count Dregon's domination of the planet was absolute and rendered it a dying husk. Indeed, the original storyline saw Dex being dispatched to Earth by his grandfather as Edenoi was prepared to explode, ripping into an aspect of the Superman mythology. The scene in which Dex is given his powers by King Lexian (a scene which differs from the televised version) remains in the title sequence, possibly one of the few remaining aspects of the original pilot. Dex's Masked Rider armor was also eventually given upgrades to change into "Masked Rider Super Gold," a gold-and-black variation equipped with a powerful laser rifle, the Ecto-Ray, and "Masked Rider Super Blue," a blue-and-grey variation with the power of liquified teleportation and a powerful saber, the Blue Saber. Edenoites are descended from insects, not apes. Dex is not aware that humans did not evolve from bugs (as he discovered in an episode where he gives a report about how humans evolved from insects). Edenoites also possess telepathic abilities that are focused through a gem in the forehead, which can be hidden telepathically, though in times of stress can become visible. The gem is capable of focusing mental energy, as well as creating mental imagery that can be shared with others. Dex apparently possesses the knowledge needed to detoxify Leawood's rivers using solar-powered lasers. Dex had a furry friend named Ferbus, a small bear/duck-like creature that followed him to Earth. Ferbus was kept hidden by Molly and Albee because Hal was allergic to fur. Ferbus is eventually revealed to the entire family during the course of the series. Dex is a loquacious individual. In the first episode, Molly and Albee told him to speak like a regular person, and that he could learn how to do that by watching TV. Sadly, Dex misunderstood and spoke like a television show announcer. Section heading Main *'Prince Dex'/'Masked Rider' - The hero of the story. He is the grandson of King Lexian. Dex originates from the fallen planet of Edenoi. In Edenoi's royal family, the powers of the Masked Rider are passed down from generation to generation. As the current Masked Rider, Dex is sent to Earth incognito as "Dex Steward" to stop his evil uncle, Count Dregon, from enslaving the Earthlings He is adopted by the Stewarts and tries to interact with American culture. Dex has many capabilities that Earthlings don't have. He can materialize a crystal on his forehead to transmit his thoughts to others, use it to scan and x-ray, and sense nearby danger. Dex has superhuman strength, super-speed, light wave generation, and telekinetic abilities. While trying to blend in, he appears unusual to everyone else. In order to transform into Masked Rider, he shouts out the phrase, "Ectophase Activate!" [[]]EnlargeFerbus*'Ferbus' - Dex's pet and friend. Ferbus is a furry bipedal alien with a beak. He wants nothing more than to be at Dex's side. Ferbus has a big appetite and can get into some trouble at times, but fortunately, Dex manages to bail him out at the right moment. When Ferbus first arrived, Molly and Albee had to hide him due to Hal's allergies, but Hal is not allergic anymore around Ferbus; once he revealed himself, Ferbus was accepted as part of the family. In the episode "Pet Nappers" Nefaria states that Ferbus' species is "monotomonax." *'Hal Stewart' - Dex's adoptive Earth father, a full-time handyman and part-time inventor. His personal workspace is filled with assorted junk and recycled parts. Hal often assembles a weird invention in his spare time which sometimes backfires. He has, however, invented very useful items with some help from Dex. One of his more successful creations is the alien detector alarm that goes off when Count Dregon or his agents come within the radius of the house. Hal was at one point allergic to animal fur, though he had seemingly developed a tolerance as he no longer sneezed around Ferbus. *'Barbara Stewart' - Dex's adoptive Earth mother. She works as a caterer and part-time as a homemaker. Barbara keeps on eye on the family's well-being and constantly has her husband stick to his diet. In one episode, Count Dregon imprisoned Nefaria in one of the monster jars and brainwashed Barbara into his new commander Barbaria, but her love for Dex broke the spell. *'Jenna Stewart' - Dex's adoptive Earth sister. Molly always tries to steer Dex in the right direction and help him adjust to life on Earth. Since his arrival, they develop a strong sibling relationship. Dex, in turn, always supports Molly to the best of his ability. In one episode, Molly and her best friend, Kelly tried out for the cheerleading squad and made the cut, though her career as a high school cheerleader is never mentioned afterwards. *'Albee Stewart' - Dex's adoptive Earth brother. Albee looks up to Dex with enthusiasm as any little brother would. He tries to help Dex get accustomed to Earth by encouraging him to watch a great deal of television. Of course, Albee's help can sometimes lead to Dex acting strange in public. In one episode, he dreamt that he gained the Masked Rider's powers upon bumping into Dex. In his dream, Count Dregon put Albee through a triple death match against three tough Insectivores, but Albee managed to destroy them all. Villains *'Count Dregon' - The main antagonist of the series. He is Dex's uncle, the youngest son of King Lexian and younger brother of one of Dex's parents. Because of his place in the royal lineage, Dregon couldn't inherit the Masked Rider powers. He was banished from Edenoi for his evil deeds. Count Dregon is determined to have the powers even at the cost of destroying his own family and his home world. Count Dregon took advantage of Edenoi's peaceful way and enslaved everyone in full swoop. He wears a gold mask to hide scars he sustained in a duel with King Lexian. In the Power Rangers: Thunderstorm episode "A Friend in Need", it is said that Count Dregon was an old rival of Vita's brother, Vito. *'Nefaria' - A human-looking female in black-and-red armor (possibly an Edenoite like Dex and Count Dregon). Nefaria uses the yellow feather on her helmet as a weapon or to write messages. She hardly goes into battle and is often seen on Earth giving commands. Nefaria has sometimes flirted with Count Dregon, but she's often ignored. Sometimes, Nefaria accompanies any monster in the Supernatural category. Her eyes regularly glow bright red, and she has an extremely sinister laugh. *'Cyclopter' - A blue robotic biker in a leather jacket, slack, and one red eye on his face. Cyclopter has faced Masked Rider in battle occasionally. He is armed with a laser gun and a powerful motorcycle named Cannon Wheels. His head can detach from his body to float around on its own (this implies that Cyclopter is probably a robot or cyborg). Sometimes, Cyclopter accompanies any monster in the Robot category. *'Double Face' - A tall man dressed in a blue-green naval coat and white tights. Double Face's distinct feature is that he has two faces: his primary face is the large red visor on his "helmet", and the tiny face on his forehead. He has gone to battle Dex personally with various type of swords and daggers. Sometimes, he accompanies any monster in the Man-Beast category. *'Gork' - A small, unusual creature that speaks in rhyme. Gork is constantly hopping about and annoying everyone else (especially Double Face) on the Spider Base. He is most cowardly and quick to ditch a battle before it's even over. Sometimes, he accompanies any monster in the Alien Lifeform category. *'Fact' - A small robot that gives out statistical data, calculations, and probabilities concerning a plan before Count Dregon makes any final decision. *'Plague Sentry' - The leader of the Plague Patrol that oversees the enslaved Edenoites. He first appeared in the Power Rangers: Thunderstorm episode "A Friend in Need". His helmet has two long horns, and he rides a horse and is clearly immune to the toxic gas that the Edenoites are forced to excavate. He fits the category of Double Face's unit. *'The Maggots': Tall, humanoid maggots that serve as grunts. They're not so bright, and hardly get the job done. Count Dregon makes reference in one episode that the Maggots belong to Nefaria when he commands her to "dispatch her Maggots." They can spew slime and shoot threads from their mouths. A Maggot was seen in Onyx Tavern in the C-Squad Power Rangers SPD'' '' episode "Flashes of Darkonda" and the Power Rangers: Galactic Force episode "Heir to the Throne". *'Commandoids': An alternate set of grunts with hockey mask-like faces. They come in three colors: gray, brown, and black. *'Plague Patrol': Three monsters that worked for the Plague Sentry. *'Cogwarts': A trio of toad-like mutants that were sent to assist Plague Sentry and his Plague Patrol in their battle against Masked Rider and the Power Rangers. The three of them were destroyed by Masked Rider in "A Friend in Need Part III". Monsters Main article: List of Masked Rider monsters Supporting *'King Lexian' - Dex's grandfather. King Lexian bestowed the powers of the Masked Rider to Dex when he became far too old to carry on the responsibility. He still communicates with Dex from time to time giving Dex guidance. King Lexian also built Gamma 5 who had been assisting Telexa years before Dex began his mission on Earth. *'Magno' -Masked Rider's talking car. Magno is a red car modeled after an ant-like bug. She is capable of driving at high speeds and digging underground. *'Combat Chopper' - Masked Rider's talking chopper. Chopper is a wisecracking motorbike modeled after a grasshopper. According to the episode Escape from Edenoi, he can go at a higher speed than that of Magno. With the help of Dex, Chopper can also change into two other variations depending of which color Masked Rider uses, Super Gold or Super Blue. *'Patsy Carbunkle' - Patsy is a spoiled brat that thinks the world should revolve around her. Patsy always lies to further enhance her reputation as the most popular girl. Patsy is condescending towards the Stewarts and thinks they're all weird, and often rivals with Jenna and Kelly. She does, however, have a soft spot for Dex and occasionally tries to flirt with him. *'Herbie' - Patsy's friend and unwitting partner in her schemes, Herbie is a stereotypical geek who has a crush on Kelly Harper. Although he is friends with the brattiest girl in Leawood, he is still a nice, albeit cowardly, guy and a pretty experienced Dirtbiker. He and Patsy are considered to be this show's version of identical twins, Marine and Briana Chandler, or the exact predecessor to fraternal twins, Ellie and Robbie Richardson. *'Kelly Harper' - Kelly is the typical girl-next-door and the best friend to Jenna Stewart. She doesn't get along with Patsy, even though they're both on cheerleading squad. Kelly is also a reporter for the Leawood Chronicle. She is the love interest of Dex/Masked Rider. *'Principal Henry Chalmers' - The principal of Leawood High School. Chalmers is much like Principal Caplan and encourages teamwork and enforces discipline. He has an obsessive suspicion of Dex's unusual behavior. Although he means no harm, Chalmers constantly keeps his eyes on Dex, hoping to find answers. *'Moon Dude' - The owner of the arcade that Dex, Molly, and Albee frequently hang out at. His arcade has been host to several events and competitions that Dex and his siblings have participated in, such as a dance contest and a video game tournament. In one episode, Moon Dude employed Dex when Dex was looking for a job. *'Masked Rider Warriors': A team of ten warriors from different planets who used the powers of the Masked Rider. They are summoned by King Lexian to help Dex battle the super-monster Bruticon. The Masked Rider Warriors are actually based on the previous Kamen Rider heroes, who appeared on this show via footage from their guest appearance in the final story arc of Kamen Rider Black RX. The names were carried over from RX aside for a few changes. However, almost all of the Riders except for Warrior Leader(Kamen Rider 1) and Z-Cross(ZX) ended up introducing themselves with switched names during the roll call due to a mix-up between the edited footage (Kamen Rider 2 and Riderman were cut out from the scene) and the voice clip that was used (all the names were mentioned in order, with Skyrider and Kamen Rider Super-1 being omitted). VHS & DVD release Category:Teen UPN Shows